


Saltwater

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But It's Very Sappy, Embarrassment/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Reader/MC, M/M, Multi, Other, Things Get A Little Spicy At The End, hurt/comfort?, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Levi and MC try to watch anime and get distracted (by one another).
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Saltwater

Leviathan is so used to the constant thrum of jealousy and anxiety and anger that being without it is almost painful. At the very least, it's _confusing_ , and he needs-- time. He needs time. 

He needs time with _you_. 

You and your smile and your hard-headed ways and weird human habits, and _you_ , wrapped up in his arms, half submerged and perfectly content. 

You keep glancing between your DDD and the TV, flighty but focused. It used to annoy him, how you can't concentrate on one thing at a time, but the one time you left your phone to charge, you ruined your nails anxiously biting them. Levi can still remember the scent of blood. _Your_ blood. 

He also remembers Asmo shrieking about what a _tragedy_ your manicure is, and he doesn't need to hear it again. Or to be reminded of his brothers in general, right now. 

Levi tightens his hold on you, letting his tail circle your leg a few more times. You've never seemed to mind that, the _inhumanness_ of it. Or. Him. You've never minded cuddling him, despite being the resident icky otaku. 

You tilt your head back to look at him, "Leviathan? Something wrong?" 

"N-no! No. Unless maybe you're uncomfortable? Are you? I know-- I know it's weird--" 

"Levi." You interrupt, impossibly gentle. "Calm down." 

He'd feel it if you were _ordering_ him, using the pact, so he knows it's not that, but his body reacts almost the same way. His shoulders relax and the anxious knot in his throat unravels. Unfortunately, it's replaced by embarrassment. 

"S-sorry." He says, unable to cover up his blush without disrupting your whole set up. 

You smile at him, and apparently _you_ have no issue disrupting the whole set up, because you set your DDD down on the lip of the tub and twist around. The water splashes, but not enough to get the floor or your DDD wet (it's waterproof anyways, something that you seemed _very_ impressed by). 

You sling your arms over his shoulders and lean close, eyeing him like Beel does the dinner table. "Have I ever told you how cute you are?" 

_Oh._

"Wh-- N-- _ugh._ " Levi tenses up, fighting the urge to cover his face. He can't meet your eyes, but he can't look away either, leaving him to stare at your dumb (beautiful, perfect) smile. "MC…" He whines. 

"You are! Such a gorgeous and smart and passionate demon! I'm so lucky to have a pact with you!" 

The praise is genuine, he knows, and that makes it worse. You really do think he's _pretty_ , and that his TSL knowledge and in-game strategic ability make him smart, and you've called him passionate a million different ways, even protesting when his brothers call it an obsession. 

Leviathan can't even _begin_ to come up with a response, so he does the next best thing and kisses you. Just a peck, on the forehead, but you smile. 

"Hey," your voice dips down, barely more than a whisper. 

"Hey." He knows what you're going to say. He knows _you_ , and all your weird habits. 

"I love you." 

He expected that, but it still makes his breath catch. "I-- I love you too." _More than Ruri-chan, more than TSL, more than anything._

When you kiss him, it's slow and gentle. You kiss him 'til your lips are bruise-dark and you _need_ a deep breath, 'til he's pretty sure his blush is permanent and nothing will ever top this. He could be let back into the Celestial Realm with all his brothers and it wouldn't compare. 

"Love you." You say again, smiling wickedly. "Love you _so much_." 

If he were a little more coherent, he'd say something about you getting a critical hit. Instead he kisses you again, once on the mouth and then on your cheek, your jaw, dipping down to your throat. 

Something dark and instinctual in him purrs when you tilt your head back to give him more room. You _trust him_. Trust that his sharp, sharp teeth won't harm you ( _not ever_ ), even when he nips at you between kisses. He's tempted to leave marks, but that seems… juvenile, especially when he _and_ his brothers have made pacts with you. You're _theirs._

Levi doesn't realize he's _actually_ purring until you laugh, high and breathless. "L-Leviathan, that's--" He digs his nails into the soft flesh of your hips, to keep you from squirming, and your laughter turns into a moan. 

The sound threatens to make him pull back ( _too much, too much, why're you even letting me do this?_ ), but you move to cradle the back of his neck, to pull him closer, and he can't disappoint. 

"Levi, _please_." 

He's not quite sure what it is you're begging for, whether it's kisses or _more_ , or just his touch in general, but it's _tempting_. And he _is_ a demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than usual but I didn't rly have a plan for this? I just had this vivid image of MC and Levi cuddling in the tub/bed and I ran w it.


End file.
